


Teach Me Something Please

by theangelofdarkness



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Student AU, tutor/tutee relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofdarkness/pseuds/theangelofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Felipe struggles with his engineering class he hires a tutor. But perhaps Rob can teach him something more than just engineering. Written for the Summer Fic exchange 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me Something Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elyndys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyndys/gifts).



> So this is my entry into the 2016 summer fic exchange. I hope you enjoy the story.

                Felipe sighed as he saw the mid-term grade for his introduction to engineering first year class. 52%, he’d barely scraped a measly 2:2. It didn’t matter that was the average grade of Uni students, he wasn’t allowed to be average in his father’s eyes. He knew if he didn’t improve his grade before his final exam in January, his dad was going to flip. Which was the reason he now found himself in an eerily quiet engineering block while other classes were going on, staring at the noticeboard. The board was filled with the usual nonsense. Advertisements for social events, upcoming departmental talks, people selling their old text books, people advertising spare rooms in their house for the academic year. However, it was the advertisements for tutoring sessions Felipe was interested in. He figured working with a tutor really was the best option he had right now for improving his grades. He read a few of the advertisements, though either the person was really too expensive for what he had in mind, or his gut was telling him they were the wrong person for him. He was always a firm believer in gut feelings, and he wasn’t about to start doubting it now. He sighed, about ready to think of another plan when an advertisement caught his attention.

“ _Masters student willing to tutor 1st and 2nd year students for a few hours a week. Will work evenings and weekends, and will come to you too. £5 an hour, however one hour will be free per session if a meal is provided. Take a number and ask for Rob. Please don’t let my housemates scare you off_.”

Felipe looked down and took a number. His gut was telling him Rob was the tutor for him. He fished out his phone and dialled the number, hearing it ring a few times before someone answered.

“Welcome to the madhouse. Fernando speaking.” A voice said before giggling. “Mark, I’m on the phone.” He told someone before giving a rather pleasure filled moan. Felipe was slightly concerned at what was going on but he didn’t let it put him off.

“Umm… Is Rob in? It’s about his tutoring service.” Felipe told him.

“Yes he’s in. We’ll just get him for you.” Fernando said before moaning again. Felipe could hear another voice in the background.

“Wait a second Nando. ROB! Quit furiously masturbating into your sock like the sad act you are. Tutor call. You have a live one!” An Australian voice shouted out. Fernando giggled.

“You’re so mean to him.” Felipe stayed on the line waiting for Rob. Trying to ignore the pleasure filled moans coming down the line. A minute later he heard someone come on the phone. Ranting to Fernando and Mark.

“I swear to God if your fucking game of grab ass has cost me another student I’m killing you both.” A distinct north English accent warned them. “Hey. I’m Rob.” He spoke to Felipe. “Please say my asshole housemates haven’t scared you off?”

“No. No I’m still here.” Felipe assured him.

“Great. I don’t have to throttle those assholes now.” He chuckled. “So you’re after some tutoring? Can I ask you for your name, year and class you want help in?”

“Of course. I’m Felipe, I’m a first year student. And I guess I need the most help in my intro to engineering class. But I might need a hand in one or two of more classes.” He told Rob.

“Okay Felipe. That all sounds okay. But before I take on tutees I like to meet them for a free informal session. Just to see what I’m working with. In the nicest way, I can only do this for a few hours a week with my schedule. If you’re beyond the realm of my help I can direct you towards tutors who can help you more. Saving you money in the long term, and me my precious work hours.” Rob told him. “Are you free to meet me in JC’s Coffee Bar at 5PM in Uni today?”

“Yeah. I’m free 5PM today.” Felipe replied. Suddenly feeling nervous about meeting Rob. He really hoped he would take him on.

“Great. I’ll meet you then. 5PM. JC’s.”

* * *

 

                Felipe felt a little self-conscious sat at the table by himself in JC’s waiting for Rob to appear. His afternoon classes had gone okay. And his lab session went very well. But soon enough he found himself sitting at a table by himself waiting for Rob. He tried his best to look busy right now and not look like he was waiting for someone. He tried to drink his coffee despite the fact it was still too hot before switching to looking through his messages. Keeping an eye out for someone looking for him. He was halfway through sending his housemate Bruno a message about food tonight when someone came over to him.

“Felipe?” He looked up at the student speaking in the same thick Northern accent he’d heard on the phone earlier. The guy was tall and pale with messy brown hair. He appeared to be rather sleepy right now, especially with the slight bags under his eyes.

“Yes. Rob I’m guessing.” He stood up and offered his hand to sake.

“You guessed correctly.” Rob gave him a smile, putting his travel mug of coffee down to shake his hand. The two took their seats and Rob put his heavy looking backpack down. “So as I said this is a quick meeting. Mostly to see what you know and to see if it’s worth me taking you on as a student. Okay?” Rob asked.

“Sure. Sounds good.” Felipe nodded.

“Great.” Rob took a sip of his drink before he began. The two chatted for a while about how Felipe was finding his classes, how his grades were, and what he felt personally he could improve his grade. Rob listened intently to the young student. It was clear to him Felipe was a talented student. But he was suffering from the pressure he was putting on himself to do well, as well as the pressure from his father’s expectations. There were areas he could improve on, hell Rob was a master’s student and there were areas he could improve on too, but on the whole he knew he could work with Felipe and help him. He found himself oddly interested in the rather bubbly first year too. The way he was describing engineering with such passion made him confident he would achieve whatever he put his mind too. Felipe was looking at him strangely though right now. Rob then realised Felipe had stopped speaking a while ago. Waiting on a response from him right now.

“Sorry Felipe.” Rob shook his head as he zoned out of his thoughts and turned his mind towards the tutoring. “Yeah that all sounds good. Very good. I’d be happy to take you on as a student.” He nodded.

“Great. Thanks Rob.” Felipe grinned at him. He was glad Rob was willing to take a chance on him. Clearly he wasn’t beyond hope.

“You’re welcome sunshine.” He told him. Looking up suddenly when he said that. “Sorry, didn’t mean to call you that. It’ just slipped out.”

“It’s okay. You could have said worse.” Felipe chuckled. “Good thing I’m a fan of sunshine.”

“Very good thing.” Rob nodded. “So I assume you want to start tutoring ASAP for the best chance of some good results in January?” He asked. Getting out his diary.

“Yes please.” Felipe nodded. Looking at Rob’s rather full schedule.

“Of course. How about tomorrow 2 hours from 6PM?” Rob suggested. “I’ll work wherever. And it’ll be £10 for the session. Or £5 and a meal.”

“Tomorrow sounds good.” Felipe nodded. He watched as Rob pencilled in the session. “You can tutor me in my home. And After I can cook us something.” He suggested.

“Sounds great.” Rob nodded. “I’m not a fussy eater or allergic to anything so no worries there.”

“Good. I’m in the student village. House number 78.” Felipe said as Rob made note of the house too.

“Perfect.” Rob smiled. “Well I have to go now. I have some things I need to do at home. But I’ll see you tomorrow sunshine.”

“See you tomorrow Rob.” Felipe told him.

* * *

 

                “So I think we’ll end the session there then for today.” Rob told Felipe as he closed his notebook. “That was a good session.” He told him. It really was. Rob’s theory about Felipe being a good student was right. He just needed a little more self-confidence and to perfect his exam skills. They were currently the biggest area he could see Felipe needed to work on. Something that he was pretty sure he could definitely help him with.

“Thank you. And I’m glad. It was a very helpful session.” Felipe replied as he packed way his things into his bag before getting up and going to serve up dinner for the two of them. They had completed the two-hour session in the kitchen of the flat, and true to his word Felipe had prepared a meal for Rob and himself. He’d made them a simple paella for dinner after his classes that day and now all he simply had to do was warm it through. As he did he could see Rob getting more interested in what was going on as he looked up from the table at what he was doing.

“So.” Felipe asked. Making light conversation. “Why start tutoring?” He asked him.

“To be honest. I need the money.” Rob told him. Student loans only go so far as a master’s student. That’s why I waver an hour’s tuition if a meal is provided. You’ve fed me. I don’t then need to use the money you would have paid me for food for a meal.” He explained. Felipe nodded. Feeling rather sorry for Rob right now. He was going to dread his master’s year if he did one.

“Well I hope you enjoy this then. It’s my Mama’s paella recipe. And it’s good.” Felipe nodded. Serving up the chicken paella. Rob gave a moan of appreciation when he smelt it.

“Seriously Felipe that smells so good.” He told him as he put a bowl down in front of him. Handing him some cutlery.

“I hope it tastes as good.” Felipe said as he sat down. The two ate dinner together. With Rob practically inhaling the food Felipe swore. He looked grateful for the food right now. And Felipe wondered just how long it had been since he had a proper meal. “Enjoy that?” He asked.

“Yes. That was amazing sunshine. Seriously I’m so full.” Rob told him. He really had enjoyed the dinner. Most of his tutees just threw a frozen pizza in the oven for him. So this was a luxury for him right now.

“Good. I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Felipe said. “Are you and your housemates not good cooks then?”

“Those muppets? Fernando just about knows how to work the microwave. Mark could burn cereal without meaning to he’s so useless. And Jenson lives off a diet of tea, biscuits, and cake.” Rob rolled his eyes. How the four of them had made it to masters without developing scurvy was a bloody mystery to him.

“What about you? When was the last time you had a proper cooked meal that had actual fresh ingredients in it?” Rob seemed to think about the answer for a while. The fact he had to think worried Felipe.

“When my parents took me out to celebrate my undergrad graduation at the end of July.” Rob admitted. Felipe gasped.

“It’s the end of October now Rob! What the hell have you been eating?!”

“Packet noodles. Microwave meals.” Rob shrugged. “Occasionally Fernando’s able to snaffle us a pizza from the place he works as a delivery driver. But with four guys it’s gone in an instant.” He admitted. He really wasn’t proud of his diet. But it was one of those things. He honestly just wanted to make his student loan go as far as possible. If that meant surviving off of microwave meals and noodles so be it. It would all be worth it when he became an engineer.

“My Mama would be horrified if she found out I was not eating well.” Felipe sighed.

“Yeah. My mum used to yell at me for not eating healthily too.” He nodded. She’d given up trying to educate Rob about his diet halfway through second year. Finding her lectures on balanced meals falling on deaf ears. The kitchen fell into an awkward silence after his confession. With the two of them not exactly sure what to say right now. It was a full awkward moment later before Rob spoke again. “I should really get going.” He told Felipe. “I’m pretty shattered.”

“Of course.” Felipe nodded. Jumping up from the table. He grabbed his and Rob’s bowls and put them on the side next to his saucepan to wash up once Rob had gone. Looking at the Tupperware of cooling paella on the side next to him right now.

“Same time next week?” Rob asked.

“Sounds good.” Felipe nodded. Putting the lid on the Tupperware and turning round to Rob. Fishing out a fiver from his pocket. “Here.” Felipe held out the £5 note and Tupperware. At least this way he knew Rob was having at least one more healthy meal this week. One you didn’t have to microwave or cook from a packet. “Heat it up in a saucepan till it’s warm all the way through and enjoy.” He told Rob. “Just keep your housemates away from it.”

“Felipe I can’t take your food like that.” Rob told him. He was honestly touched by the gesture. But this was his food he’d spent money on. And if it was one thing Rob knew and respected, it was how expensive food could be sometimes.

“I’m not letting you walk out of here Rob without the Tupperware container. You can bring it back next week.” Felipe was adamant about the fact. Rob sighed, seeing Felipe was not joking around at all.

“Fine. Thank you sunshine.” Rob smiled at him. Taking the Tupperware container. It was going to be a blessing to have something like this, breaking up the monotonous packet noodles and microwaveable cottage pies. “Keep the money for an ingredients cost.” He told him.

“No.” Felipe put the note in Rob’s other hand. Closing the man’s hand round the money. “One hour free per session. That was what you advertised.” Rob opened his mouth to protest. “Don’t waste your breath. I’m not changing my mind. So I suggest you say ‘Thank you Felipe. See you next week,’ to me Rob.” Felipe grinned at him.

“Thank you Felipe.” He said sincerely. Realising there was no point fighting the fiery first year. “See you next week.”

“See you next week Rob. Enjoy the paella.”

* * *

 

                Over the next month or so as the weather turned towards a harsh winter, Felipe and Rob got into a routine. Rob would tutor Felipe for two hours a week. Then Felipe would cook a meal for the two of them, boxing up the leftovers for Rob to have for an evening meal the next day. It was a pretty sweet set up really. It also gave Rob and Felipe the chance to talk as friends while they had dinner. The two had more in common than Rob initially thought they would. And there was something about the bubbly Brazilian Rob found quite endearing. The two of them had become firm friends. And soon the two found their tutoring sessions with one another becoming the highlight of the week. This week was no exception and Rob found himself finally getting home at 11PM. Despite the late hour his housemates were still up. Having some kind of X-Box marathon in the living room right now. Rob closed the front door behind him and came into the living room. Sue enough Mark and Jenson had their eyes glued to the TV as they raced one another. Totally focused on winning right now. Fernando was busy scrolling through Instagram on his phone.

“Hey guys. Good evening?” Rob asked. Fernando looked up from his phone before smirking.

“Rob you’re alive. We were afraid we were going to have to call the police and report a kidnapping.” He laughed.

“Yeah. An overzealous Brazilian teacher’s pet has kidnapped his tutor and our housemate officer. Please help us get him back.” Mark laughed as he still focused on the game. Elbowing Jenson a little as they raced. Rob rolled his eyes. Quite use to the boys teasing him about Felipe by now.

“Sorry I’m late.” He told his housemates. “After tutoring and food me and Felipe went for a drink at the pub in the student village.”

“Aww how cute. He’s such a teacher’s pet.” Jenson teased. “Mark you asshole! You so cut that corner to catch up with me!”

“All’s fair in love and war Jense.” Mark grinned as the two carried on their racing. “So what did Felipe cook up today?”

“Pasta Carbonara.” Rob smiled. He’d mentioned to Felipe how much he loved pasta dishes in one of their many conversations. And since then he’d made sure to make more pasta dishes especially for Rob.

“He’s such a kiss ass. Instead of an apple for teacher it’s a meal.” Jenson grinned. “Suck on that Webber.” He laughed as he forced Mark off the track.

“Twat.” Mark muttered. Rob was about to argue his point when his phone went off. He got his mobile out of his pocket and grinned when he saw a message from Felipe. The two exchanged mobile numbers after their second session and regularly messaged one another.

_Hey. Just wanted to check you got home okay. Thanks for tonight. I really needed to get out and have a drink with a great friend._

_No problem sunshine._ Rob replied _. I had a good time too. Home safe now though. Sleep well and no doubt I’ll end up messaging you tomorrow_. As he hit send the race finished. With Jenson cheering and Mark sulking.

“Wonderful boyfriend. You’re playing the winner.” Mark said. Handing the controller to Fernando. He grinned as he took the controller off of him.

“Thank you.” He stole a kiss off of Mark as he got ready to play Jenson. “So. When are you going to ask Felipe out on a date then?” Fernando asked casually. Rob’s eyes went wide when he heard the comment.

“Nando!” He spluttered. Shocked at what his housemate had just said to him. Not that he seemed to care as he took the lead of the race from Jenson.

“Oh come off it Rob.” Mark rolled his eyes. “It’s pretty obvious to anyone with half a brain you like him as more than a tutee.”

“It really is.” Jenson nodded as he tried to overtake Fernando. “Hey I have a date suggestion for the two of you. Take him on a class trip to the science museum. And then take him on a private tour of your bedroom.” He laughed.

“Or how about a one to one tour of the engineering stacks in the library. Before the private tour of your bedroom of course. Your little bookworm would love that. Mark chuckled. Fernando rolled his eyes at the two of them and paused the game.

“Chicken.” Jenson told him.

“I’ll play the winner.” Fernando said as he handed his controller to Mark. Getting up to talk to a shocked looking Rob. Mark took his place and carried on racing Jenson. Fernando led Rob out of the room. “Ignore those idiots. But seriously how is this so shocking for you?”

“I…I guess I didn’t realise how I felt.” Rob admitted. It was all slotting into place now for him. The excitement he felt for tutoring with Felipe. The joy he felt when Felipe asked him out for a drink today. The way his mood improved when he got a text from him. “Shit. Do you think he feels the same way?”

“I think he wouldn’t go to the effort he does cooking meals you love if he didn’t feel something back.” Fernando nodded.

“So what do you think I should do?” Rob asked him.

“Ask him out after January exams.” Fernando nodded. “I know it’s been forever since you’ve gone on a date. But he seems like a great guy.”

“January?! That’s ages away though, what of he finds someone before then?”

“I’m sorry Rob. But you can’t date him and be his tutor. It’s unprofessional and a clash of interests. And he can’t change tutors now so close to his exams. Coach him through this set of exams. Then ask him out.” Fernando nodded. Rob nodded.

“You’re right.” He nodded. “Thanks for the help Nando.” He’d given him some useful things to think about.

“Anytime Rob.” Fernando replied.

* * *

 

                Felipe felt sick to his stomach as he waited outside his intro to engineering exam. He’d been working really hard with Rob recently on his exam technique. Even doing some extra sessions with him. But as he stood outside the exam hall the familiar feeling of nerves settled over him. He knew this was his one shot to improve his grade. And despite Rob’s warning of staying calm, he was getting more worked up. He looked at the hall doors that would open soon for them to go in he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Relax sunshine. You have this.” Rob told him. Felipe looked up at him and blushed when he saw Rob there. He wasn’t about to tell him. But he’d developed quite the crush on the Masters student. He really wasn’t sure what he was going to do when he didn’t need tutoring anymore. Right now he wasn’t thinking about that at all. He was thinking about the exam.

“What are you doing here?” Felipe asked him. He was so glad to see him though. Just seeing Rob before his exam had alleviated some of his stress right now.

“I remembered it was your exam today. And I was in the library working on my engineering thesis and thought I’d come wish you good luck.” It was a lie. Rob had come in specially to check Felipe was okay. “Relax Felipe. You know this and you know how to answer the questions. You’ve got this.” He promised.

“Thanks Rob.” He smiled as people started filtering into the hall. He took a deep breath. “Well here goes nothing.” He told him as he started to go towards the exam hall.

“Before you go.” Rob spoke up. Felipe turned around to face him. “I have something for you to borrow. For the exam today.” He got out a tiny teddy bear from his pocket. The thing looked to be rather old, like it had been a long treasured item belonging to Rob. The bear in question was holding a four leaf clover in its paw. “My parents gave me this for my GCSE exams for good luck when I was 16. I’ve never sat an exam without it. And I’ve also never failed an exam.” He explained. Putting the bear in Felipe’s hand. “Keep him in your pocket, for good luck.” He told him.

“Rob.” Felipe was touched that Rob would give him something so clearly precious to him. He caught him off guard by pulling him into a tight hug. “Thank you so much. That’s kind of you. I’ll take good care of him.”

“You’re welcome sunshine.” He hugged him back. “Now go give them hell.”

“I will.” He promised. The nervous feeling in his stomach all but gone as he strode towards the exam hall.

* * *

 

                Rob shifted his weight onto his right leg. Then back. Then back again as he waited nervously outside the Engineering college office. Felipe had been asked to pick up his final grade for his introduction to engineering class today. And he’d wanted Rob to come along for moral support. He’d disappeared into the office to get the piece of paper a while ago, while Rob had waited outside. He honestly felt sick for Felipe right now. He just wanted him to do well. He knew Felipe knew exactly what he was doing. He was a smart kid. He just hoped the grade reflected that. It was another agonisingly slow few minutes before Felipe appeared again in the hallway. The paper folded over in half right now. He still looked worried right now.

“Well?” Rob asked.

“I’ve not looked yet. I wanted to look with you.” Felipe admitted. Coming to stand next to Rob. He really hoped for a better grade after his mid-term results. A 2:1 would be nice.  But that was a bit optimistic wasn’t it? He was just dreading opening it to a fail grade. After all the work he put in. After all the help from Rob. He wanted to pass. For him and for Rob. He was also scared the University might kick him out if he failed. Saying if he can’t pass a first year module what hope did he have for the other years. His mind was running through a million possibilities and it showed in his face and posture. Rob however was calm.

“Come on then sunshine. Let’s see how good the grade is.” Rob prompted him. Felipe took a deep breath and unfolded the paper. He had a quick scan through the form but looked straight down at the little box in the bottom left hand of the page. His eyes went wide.

“70%.” Felipe was gobsmacked. “That’s a first…I got a first!” He beamed at Rob.

“Yes!” Rob fist pumped the air. “Congrats Felipe! I knew you could do it.” He hugged him tightly. So proud of him right now. It was the best grade he could have hoped for. Though a part of him was sad now. With a first there was no way Felipe was going to need him for tutoring next term. He’d have no excuse to see him.

“Thank you. I couldn’t have done it without your help though Rob.” He told him. Still in shock over the grade.

“Oh of course you could. You had all the information in there.” He ruffled his hair. “You just needed to get it out.” The two broke apart and Felipe could see how proud Rob was of him right now. Just seeing the smile on his face made his heart skip a beat. “Well. Looks like I’m out of a job though. A first. You won’t be needing me next semester.” He shrugged. “This must be the one job where you get punished for doing well.” Felipe realised he was right. With a grade like this he wouldn’t need to see Rob next semester. He’d have no reason to. Felipe shook his head slightly. He couldn’t stand the thought of not having Rob around right now. He really liked the Englishman, hell he’d had a crush on him most of last term. And the thought of not being able to see him now was not one he wanted to entertain. Decision made. Felipe straightened up a little more. It was now or never.

“Would you like to come over to mine on Saturday for a meal?” He asked Rob. Initially Rob seemed taken aback at the suggestion. And Felipe hoped he hadn’t read the signs wrong.

“You mean to celebrate the grade?” Rob asked. Wondering were Felipe was going with this.

“No. I mean as a come over for a date meal. I’ll make Carbonara.” He promised. Rob let Felipe’s words sink in. He felt the same way. He was asking him out on a date. An even bigger grin creeped over his face.

“Felipe. I would love that. 7PM at yours then?”

“7PM. I’ll look forward to it.” Felipe grinned. Standing up on tiptoes to give Rob a soft kiss. “Thank you for all your help. You really are an amazing tutor.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Rob wrapped his arms around Felipe’s waist before returning the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story :D


End file.
